


eye contact (day six)

by oreomilkshake



Series: 365 day drabble challenge [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Canonical Character Death, Clementine Writes, Execution, F/M, Poetry, Sorry Not Sorry, wordcount: under 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreomilkshake/pseuds/oreomilkshake
Summary: blue meets blueone last time
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka
Series: 365 day drabble challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805773
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	eye contact (day six)

**Author's Note:**

> this was written really fast!! because my dog went into surgery (just to get spayed! she's fine) and i was busy most of the day so im about to go to bed and blah blah blah let's get on w it :)
> 
> no tws because its just normal danganronpa stuff
> 
> this is so bad im so sorry

In an ~~_act_~~ of 

**d e s p e r a t i o n**

the **knife**

went ~~through~~ her chest. but it 

~~bears~~ **barely** compares 

to the _pain_

felt by the man who **killed** her.

> _**"Leon?"**_
> 
> _**** ~~"I'm sorry."~~ _
> 
> He gets ~~physically~~ pulled away
> 
> but mentally,
> 
> he was really _**pulled**_ from reality, long before, when 
> 
> **blue**
> 
> _met_
> 
> **blue**
> 
> one ~~_**final**_~~ time. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please leave a kudo, comment, or bookmark! everything is very much appreciated.
> 
> love always,
> 
> clementine <3


End file.
